pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/E Way of the Assassin
Fucking DPS AND Spike for PvP! [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:29, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Storm Djinns Haste for IMS and cover enchantment for AB. Selket Shadowdancer 21:03, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::That's exactly what I was thinking. I'll add it now. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:04, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::This is like a 5 second kill. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:11, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Maybe golden fox strike and blades of steel in variants for even more wtfbbq damage[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'''-WaffleZ LOL-']]. 22:58, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I've already got Golden Fox Strike, but I'll add Blades of Steel. BoS isn't good for DPS, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:00, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Inferior to Build:A/E Conjure WotA Spiker, no snareeee or imssss. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] ([[User talk:Kamer|''Talk]]| ) 23:10, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Yours has a 15 second recharge, this one can spike AND pressure. Also, this has different tags, so different builds, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:15, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::Mine can spike and pressure. Auto attacking with conjure + IAS = 35dps. Yours is an easily counterable spike cause moving = lololololo. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 23:16, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::35 DPS is low; this can deal 50-60 by going through the mini chain. I'll see if I can fit in an IMS somehow, though. This also kills faster when you go through the whole chain. I still don't see why we can't have both, though. :/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:22, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Cant fit an IMS without turning it into a 4 skill chain, which means you need to go GPS -> horns/tramp -> falling -> twisting, using either caltrops or storm djinns, which turns it into a dupe. Without snare/ims, its bad. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 23:24, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Any build that is found to be a duplicate of any other build will be deleted, with its votes merged over to the original build. Any duplicated votes will be deleted. '' I made mine first, so, you've got the wrong interpretation of dupe. Also, the fact that this is DPS+Spike makes it considerably different than you build. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:31, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wota lol-- [[User:Relyk|'R']][[User talk:Relyk| e l y k'']] 23:31, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::i no. XD This is the exact buff I suggested on GW wikia gw:Talk:Way_of_the_Assassin#Buff. I think I should be Izzy for a day. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:34, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You're ignoring the fact that not having a snare is a really big problem. Kiting is a counter available to all classes, and you have no way to prevent it, smart people will kite you, and you won't be able to spike, or pressure, meaning you won't be able to do anything. Basing your bar on people being bad is fail. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 23:45, 7 August 2008 (EDT) What about basing your bar around having team members? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:46, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Relying on a teammate to make your bar not insanely easily counterable = bad. If they can't aid you as needed, you're useless, there your spike + pressure is gone. It's inferior, period. And also, tags can be modified on mine tbh, I really only mess around in the arenas, don't bother playing in GvG, HA, CM, and lolAB. Plus there are better bars for AB/CM. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 00:12, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::I heard knockdowns are snares [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 11:35, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::u herd rite. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:37, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::KD every 12 seconds with no way to actually catch up to the target to use it =/= snare. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 16:01, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Do you really want me to pick out all of the downsides to the build you submitted compared to this one? XD You've got IMS over me, but that is all. You've got allies for a reason, too. This spike also kills within 5 seconds, so there's a hard chance that they will move before or after HotO hits, anyway. This build deals considerably more DPS than yours, can spike better and can pressure better with reapplying Deep Wound. Not to mention, this build was submitted first, and you're supposed to search for already created builds and expand/improve them before submitting similar ones. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:06, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you can't kill your target with your first chain (which is highly likely because the chain only deals 400 damage+DW), you'll have hard time finishing them off if they've got support. :::::::Plz stop failing to realize that any half decent person will just start kiting away from you when you run up to them. You can't spike or pressure if you can't hit the fucking target in the first place. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 16:17, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I heard allies were good and that HotO goes off in about a second after your first hit, anyway. You've also got IMS for AB and CM, where you can't rely on your allies, but you'd be able to make a Team Build for TA, HA and GvG, where having additional snares on your allies is perfectly viable. You won't have IMS for RA, but it's RA. When you compare two builds, you have to look at both the advantages and disadvantages on both sides, whereas yours ONLY has IMS, which is easily compensated for. You can make your spike or DPS stronger through buffs from allies, but you can do the same for this build, and make it EVEN better. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:30, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Keep ignoring the fact that people wont just sit there and take it like a man, cant land horns if they're already moving. Also btw your Conjure has no cover kgo. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 16:32, 8 August 2008 (EDT) And your sin has no energy when he moves. Build:R/A_Shattering_Assault_Ranger doesn't even have an enchantment for Golden Fox Strike, but that's because it's meant to be run in a team build. If Conjure gets stripped, you switch to your Zealous Daggers and spam even more. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:36, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Autocrit on moving targets = energy. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 16:38, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Also no conjure = no DW = lolbyespike. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 16:38, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::If both of your enchantments are removed (which doesn't take half a brain to do), you CAN'T EVEN USE YOUR CHAIN. lololol Oh, and I was wrong about your spike, it only deals 300 damage+DW on average. Unless you're fighting a 400 health squishy, you'll never get a clean spike. Look, I'm not saying your build should be deleted, but this one shouldn't either; they both have their advantages, and different play styles. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:47, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::I ever say this should be deleted? Most people run Rip or Corrupt ench, only targets 1. Can reapply storm djinns lots cause it recharges in 10. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 16:53, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::If you didn't want this to be deleted, why criticize it? You saidAlso Rip and Corrupt have the same recharge as Storm Djinn's Haste, so you'd have to reapply Storm Djinn's Haste on recharge every time to get by them, which is a pretty big chance if they're after your enchantments. Rend Enchantments is also very common in the Arenas on Necromancer bars. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:00, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Critizing makes stuff better. If the necromancer is stripping your enchants, hes not stripping the monks prots. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 17:38, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::So this is a little less flexible. 5-4-5 lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:40, 8 August 2008 (EDT) WTF happened to the build page? lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:44, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Someone forgot to close the pvxbig tag. :P --71.229 23:48, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::Nah, it's closed. I just keep getting Warning: strpos() function.strpos: Empty delimiter. in /var/www/w/gwbbcode/gwbbcode.inc.php on line 1055 when I try to go to the page. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:49, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::That's because you put it after the optionals. --71.229 23:49, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I wanted it after the optionals so you can get the mouse-over descriptions. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:52, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You have to skill those individually, iirc. --71.229 23:53, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::It was working before, until I kept getting that error, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:55, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::No se. --71.229 23:56, 7 August 2008 (EDT) To keep this build alive Just change it to a pressure build. have golden fox strike, Golden Fang Strike and Death blossom. Or Golden fox strike, wild blow, nine tail strike.--Ikimono 01:11, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Build:A/any WoTA Pressure Assassin Frosty No U! 01:13, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :I think Golden Fox -> Wild Strike -> Death blossom or Nine Tail Strike could be added to variants. Basically Wild blow = a very fast death to any rangers without throw dirt ie it takes out their blocking stances =) Xiay 05:15, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::That's pretty gay, I made this one before both of the two other WoTA bars. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:34, 8 August 2008 (EDT) BoS>DB Because even when you only have HotO FLS recharging, which I presume you will have because after HotO hits the target will be knocked down through the next two attack skills, you will have +45, and if you get the whole spike done in a 12345 chain then it'll be 36 extra damage.ArisB 01:35, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :This does spike and DPS, I'm not compromising either, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:35, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Ditch Critical Eye from variants? Because Critical Strikes don't stack exactly although it would return +1 energy per critical for more infor on critacal strikes see here http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xiay/Understanding_Critical_Strikes just an idea. :It's only for energy management. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:35, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Update Bar will the bar be updated to account for the updates to the elite skill?Lodgeinator 06:33, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Build:A/W "Not Another Spike Sin!" <--- Bottom build chain worth looking at. Blah10 12:33, 08 August 2008 (EDT) :That bottom bar only does spike, and is rather energy heavy, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:37, 8 August 2008 (EDT) WotA Nerf Discuss. Selket Shadowdancer 04:11, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :Still an IAS for daggers tbh Frosty No U! 04:15, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::just because it's not quite as broken as yesterday doesn't mean that it's not still great.--Reason.decrystallized 08:35, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :::18% IAS is better than no IAS, but we'd have to compare it to something like Build:A/E_Phoenix_Blossom. I had a suggestion at the bottom of that page for AB, which allows for big domage spike: Build_talk:A/E_Phoenix_Blossom#AB. The spike is probably 1 second slower, and your energy might be harder to manage with less critical hits between attack skills. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:44, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Blades of Steel says hai to Death Blossom. I would take that TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:40, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :It deals 36 more damage when you use it, but Death Blossom is preferred because you can spam it (Golden Fox Strike/Unsuspecting Strike->Golden Fang Strike->Death Blossom) during your KD's downtime. With that in mind, you can spike AND pressure with this build. Death Blossom's AoE is also useful in lower-end PvP where players/NPCs may ball up (which also means Horns of the Ox won't KD). Blades of Steel is in the variants, though. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:49, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::And if something happens (prot, healing, extremely high armor, etc.) so that you couldn't get a clean kill, you can finish them off with a mini chain. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:50, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::DB = ability pressure spam; BoS = moar better spike. depends what you want.--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] Shock is a costly interrupt. 19:04, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Still, Blades of Steel is only 36 more damage. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:06, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Grrrr Wanna spam "e-management", but wota gives crit strikes.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 02:50, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Heh, the e-management is probably equal to that of a Shattering Assault Sin (sure, you don't have Zealous Daggers, but you've got a higher critical hit rate and an IAS, which means more attacks and more crits). If you find it necessary, drop use Golden Fox Strike, but U-Strike kills much faster. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:47, 20 August 2008 (EDT) Wtf Replace Death Blossom for BoS. Why go pressure when you can kill them?-- 21:52, 4 November 2008 (EST) :You can do both, tbh. If Death Blossom doesn't finish them off, it's not much more likely that the 36 extra damage from BoS will, and if it neither would, use U-Strike->GFS->DB again. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:01, 5 November 2008 (EST) PvE would this work in pve? its a great chain and when waiting for ox/falling to recharge you can still kill foes bloodhearts 14:54, 6 November 2008 (EST) :You'd be better off with Moebius Strike+Death Blossom and Critical Agility in PvE. Way of the Assassin is good in PvP because there are no better alternatives for an IAS for an A/E, but in PvE, Critical Agility opens your Elite slot, and is actually a better IAS. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:37, 6 November 2008 (EST) maybe put in in variants with crit agilaty and an other elite? or make a complete new build? (with the same chain) :Build:A/any PvE Moebius Sin is most likely how you'd run Daggers in PvE. You can put a Conjure into the second optional, too. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:18, 7 November 2008 (EST) Update It may not be as prominant as SW, but it's a more than viable sin bar, and it pumps out very respectable damage, Conjure can be dropped for Crit Strike if you are runnin orders. --Frosty 13:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Updated, this really is a damage pumper. --Frosty 22:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :It kills MoD in 6 seconds easy. /signed --BlazingBurdy 08:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been using this variant in RA due to all the e-denial going on since the update: It's not as strong as the conjure variant, but it keeps me afloat. --BlazingBurdy 02:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not really worth running WotA without Conjure. Frosty's bar looks good, although I'd keep Critical Strike over DB for Energy. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I been using this build for a long time, it may not knockdown but its unblockable and fast and its repeatable. Energy is never a problem. - Loki July 9,2010 :Rez sig plox--''Kazurin'' 14:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Meta Watch HA and see yes it is.-- 01:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Just wondering if theres any point in the IAS or are you just using WotA for the crit %, cuase i thought that IAS will have not effect on jagged and fox fangs (2 out of 3 in the cahin). Just that one fo my builds got trashed for that reason, not saying this should be trashed but maybe improved like getting another elite like changing DB for Shattering assault and get critical eye instead of WotA. - dmg and anti enchant Or chaning WotA for :Assault Enchantments - great anti enchant Seeping Wound - Pressure Fox's Promise - Unblockable (great when against monks) Moebius strike - will allow spame of DB / critical strike Wastrel's Collapse - KD and shadowstep Obviously some of these arnt too great but examples of elites but examples of the build being better since the IAS is not doing too much for it. Hireeree 17:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :wota affects jagged strike and fox fangs, also, it allows you to have lolenergy from mass crits.--Oskar 17:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wota also increases the auto attack rate, which means more likelyhood of doublestrikes.